


Mats and Tats

by improbabledicks (Strawberry_Hill)



Series: Yoga AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yoga, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rimming, Tattoo Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tattoos, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hill/pseuds/improbabledicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has the hots for his yoga instructor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my original [yoga au post](http://improbabledicks.tumblr.com/post/97546021296/okay-so-this-eruri-yoga-au-hanji-drags-levi-to) got a fair amount of attention so I decided to turn it into a full-fledged story. 
> 
> As always, you can check out my eruri sideblog at [improbabledicks](http://improbabledicks.tumblr.com/).

“You’re gonna get fat,” Hanji declared, somehow articulating around the massive bite of pizza she was still chewing. Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Speak for yourself, shit-stain,” he shot back, draining the last of his beer. “You’ve had twice as much as me.” 

Hanji shrugged, snagging another greasy slice of pizza from the box on the coffee table. “Yeah, but I’m bigger than you. And I actually work out, unlike you. You don’t burn that many calories sitting around all day.”

Levi scoffed, getting up and grabbing the collection of beer bottles that had accumulated on Hanji’s coffee table. “Whatever. I have a high metabolism.”

Hanji leaned over, poking at Levi’s belly. He dodged the invasion of personal space, stumbling away to put the bottles in the recycle bin. 

They did this nearly every weekend. Hanji would stick around to help Levi close up the tattoo shop, and then they’d head to one of their apartments, usually Hanji’s, to eat shitty food and drink shitty beer and watch shitty movies. Tonight featured some awful horror flick Hanji had dug up on Netflix. They’d turned the volume down once the pizza had arrived because the screams were grating, and after a few beers, neither of them were paying much attention.  

“You should come to the gym with me sometime,” Hanji said, stretching out on the couch and massaging her stomach. “You’d probably be less tense if you did. I usually go in the morning before the shop opens.”

“I don’t like gyms,” Levi replied from the kitchen, rooting in the fridge for more beer. “They’re crowded and full of macho dudes who grunt like they’re taking a shit when they lift more than ten pounds.”

Hanji sat up. “Oh no no, it’s not like that at all!” she said, accepting the bottle that Levi passed her. “All the really serious dudes go super early in the morning. They’ve all cleared out by the time I get there so it’s just us regular people.”

“Hrm.” Levi took a gulp of his new beer. “I’d have to join the gym and pay them money and shit.”

Hanji waved him off. “I have a million guest passes.”

Levi stared at the TV, pretending to pay attention to the gore fest flashing across the screen. He should probably be taking better care of himself...

“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Hanji regarded Levi with a calculating look. “...There’s a morning yoga class twice a week. The instructor’s a hot piece of ass. Pretty sure he likes dick, too.” 

Levi pursed his lips. “Maybe.”

*

Two days later, Levi found himself awake earlier than he cared to be, following Hanji through the front doors of the gym. 

“I’m gonna do a bit of weight stuff before yoga starts,” Hanji said before they parted ways at the locker rooms. “The weight room’s down that way.” She gestured towards the hall. 

“Sounds fine.” 

The locker rooms were, blessedly, clean and not full of elderly naked men. Levi did a circuit to check out the bathrooms and showers. He noted the empty sauna next to the pool entrance before circling back to the lockers to put his stuff away. 

Hanji was already doing squats in the weight room when Levi got there. He eyed the free weights, but opted for the mat instead. Kicking off his shoes, he plopped onto the mat to do some warmup stretches. It had been a while since he’d gone to a gym. Eventually, Hanji glanced at the clock. 

“We should probably head upstairs,” she called as she began to re-rack her weights. “It’s better to get there early.”

*

There were already a fair number of people in the studio when they arrived. Hanji led Levi to the front to grab mats, as they hadn’t brought their own. Levi could feel eyes on him as he followed Hanji across the studio. He’d worn a loose tank top, which left much of his tattooed skin bare. Nobody would bat an eye at that or the piercings dotting his ears at their tattoo shop, but he wasn’t fond of attention and the stares made him shrink into himself a bit. He was glad that Hanji had the sense to choose spots near the back of the studio for them. 

Most of the people there were stretching, so Levi did the same, bending to reach his toes and feeling the stretch in his legs. More people trickled in, and a few minutes later, Hanji nudged Levi. He looked up. 

“Jesus fuck,” he muttered under his breath. It was definitely the instructor Hanji had mentioned, judging by the number of people who greeted him as he made his way to the front of the studio. 

There was no denying it—he was _hot._ Blindingly so. Tall, blond, and muscular, wearing long yoga pants, a snug tank top, and no shoes. He smiled sunnily as he acknowledged the greetings, his eyes somehow managing to sparkle in the unnatural fluorescent lighting. 

“Levi, you’re staring,” Hanji whispered, though she was grinning like a cheshire cat. 

“Fuck off,” he whispered back, not bothering to avert his eyes. He kept staring until the instructor scanned the room, momentarily locking eyes with him. Levi immediately snapped his head towards Hanji, face heating. 

“Told you he was hot. His name’s Erwin, by the way.” 

Levi hummed absently, but didn’t reply.

*  

“Good morning, everyone,” Erwin said a few minutes later, the class immediately stopping its chatter. His voice was low, but it carried beautifully through the room. Several people returned the greeting. 

“We’re going to start out with some basic warmups first, and then, if nobody objects, I’d like to spend this session focusing on form and breathing.”

A few people nodded. 

“I know we’ve been dipping into more advanced poses recently, but we have to remember it’s important to not overlook the foundations we’ve built on. A building with a weak foundation will topple over.” 

Levi rolled his eyes as the class murmured appreciatively at his sage-sounding words. 

“Anyway,” Erwin continued, lowering himself fluidly onto his mat. “If everyone could lay on their backs, we’ll begin.”

The class spent the next ten minutes doing “breathing exercises” that Levi more accurately labeled “laying there doing nothing and staring at the ceiling.” They then progressed to simple stretches. Levi stared off into space, bored, for most of it, occasionally glancing at Hanji to make sure he was doing them right. What seemed like eons later, Erwin asked the class to stand. Levi got to his feet, shaking away the lethargy that had settled into his limbs.  

“Let’s start with one of the Warrior poses,” Erwin said, turning his back to the class to demonstrate. He showed each step of the pose as he explained, standing with his legs spread and arms out, before shifting his feet and bending his right leg, turning his head to the side to gaze past his right hand. Levi copied the pose like everyone else, but he was far more interested in the way the instructor’s back muscles had rolled as he lifted his arms and the lines that defined his triceps. 

Levi was robbed of his view after Erwin slowly dropped his arms and turned to walk around the studio, occasionally adjusting someone’s position and quietly praising them when their form was perfect. He stubbornly kept his gaze steady as Erwin got closer, and tensed slightly when he felt Erwin at his back, the instructor’s attention focused on him. 

“Relax your shoulders,” Erwin murmured in his ear. Levi nearly jumped out of his skin when firm hands pressed gently onto his shoulders, but he obediently let go of the tension there, relaxing his neck muscles. 

“Very good. Welcome to the class.” Erwin’s hands slipped from his shoulders, and he stepped away before Levi could think of a reply. The skin tingled where his hands had been. Levi breathed deeply as the feeling settled in his center, making a mental note to wear looser pants if he came back in case he got a hard-on from getting felt up by his hot instructor. 

It happened again when Erwin had the class do something called Cat Stretch. Levi felt slightly ridiculous as he rested on his hands and knees, curling and arching his back with the rest of the class as he slowly exhaled and inhaled. He heard Erwin’s low, silky voice grow louder as he slowly drew nearer to the back of the studio. 

“Really try to lift your upper back towards the ceiling as you exhale,” Erwin explained to the class. He bent down next to Levi and gently grasped him around his ribs, lifting his torso higher as he exhaled. He let go, and Levi started to inhaled slowly.  

“Good. Now lift your head as you arch your back.” Erwin moved one hand to the small of Levi’s back, where his shirt had ridden up and a sliver of tattooed skin was showing, and pressed down firmly. Once satisfied with Levi’s posture, Erwin got to his feet and continued his circuit around the class. Levi’s cheeks heated as the tingling settled into his skin, and he was grateful no one was looking at his face. Or his crotch. 

Thankfully, Erwin didn’t come near the back of the studio again, and Levi was able to focus on what he was doing. Hanji still managed to prod him a few times when she caught him staring at the instructor’s shapely ass instead of copying the pose he was demonstrating, though. 

At the end of the lesson, everyone laid on their backs again, and Erwin dimmed the lights to a soft glow. 

“Breathe deeply,” Erwin said, his voice low and soothing. “Feel your body sink into the floor as you exhale. Relax your toes...” He continued, telling the class how to relax their feet, their legs, their hands and arms, and their torsos. Levi’s limbs felt heavy, and his breath slowed as Erwin’s voice wafted smoothly through the studio. Then, he felt the voice right over him.  

“Relax the muscles in your face,” Erwin said, and Levi felt the warm pad of his thumb barely brush the spot between his eyebrows, only then realizing he’d been furrowing his brows. He relaxed them, and Erwin moved on. Eventually, Erwin stopped talking, and all Levi could hear was his own slow breathing. He lay there, relaxed and practically on the verge of sleep.

A soft bell chimed, reverberating in the space. It gently nudged Levi out of his stupor, and he opened his eyes. Erwin was holding an odd-looking bell, and as he walked through the room, he gently struck the side of it again. Levi blinked sleepily, more relaxed than he’d felt in a while. 

* 

“So what did you think?” Hanji asked as they made their way back to the locker rooms. 

Levi shrugged. “Not terrible. Parts of it were kind of boring.”

“Oh, please.” Hanji rolled her eyes. “You spend like half the time staring at the instructor. I thought you were going to run across the studio and lick his abs or something.”

Levi’s cheeks flushed slightly. “Fuck off. He was hot.” They stopped in front of the locker rooms.

“Told you so. Are you going to come back?” 

Levi bit his lip, thinking. “Maybe,” he finally decided, retreating into the locker room before she could press him.

*

He came back. 

It was easy to justify—as the day progressed after the yoga class, Levi felt a noticeable difference in how relaxed he was when he was tattooing clients and sketching designs. He’d never noticed how much he hunched his shoulders before, but with the feeling of Erwin’s hands still lingering on his skin, he let his muscles relax and his shoulders drop as he slowly shaded a client’s back piece. 

The next yoga class was similar to the first one, though Levi came somewhat more prepared. For the sake of his dick, he wore a soft T-shirt and loose sweatpants, hoping it would help soften the effect Erwin’s hands had on him, and maybe it would keep people from staring at his tattoos and making him self-conscious. It ended up slightly helping, but Levi still got goosebumps when Erwin ran a firm hand down his side to show him where he was holding tension during a pose. 

After the third class he had attended, Levi was changing back into his regular clothes in the locker room (and seriously considering jerking off in one of the shower stalls), when he heard someone behind him.  

“Hello,” a familiar voice said. Suppressing the urge to jump, Levi turned stiffly. Erwin was opening a locker behind him. He glanced back at Levi, smiling. 

“You’re a friend of Hanji’s, correct?” He asked, eyes briefly flickering down to the tattoos covering Levi’s bare torso and disappearing under the waistband of his jeans. 

“Yeah,” Levi replied, suddenly feeling horribly self-conscious. “We work together.”

“Ah. You must be the tattoo artist she mentioned. Levi, right?”  

Levi liked the sound of his name coming from Erwin’s lips more than he should. He swallowed.  

“Yeah,” he said. 

Erwin turned back to his locker briefly to pull his tank top off and fish a polo shirt out of his bag.  Levi stared blatantly at Erwin’s torso. It was one thing to see his muscles move under his shirt from the back of the studio as he demonstrated poses, but now he could see the curves and lines of Erwin’s well-defined musculature up close. He liked what he saw. Too soon, Erwin turned back to face him, and Levi quickly busied himself with pulling his shirt on. 

“It’s nice to see new people trying out the class,” Erwin remarked as Levi stuffed clothes into his bag. “Have you ever practiced yoga before?” 

“No. This is my first time,” Levi muttered, keeping his eyes down. 

Erwin smiled. “Well, you take to it quite naturally. You’re very flexible.”

Levi could feel his face heating, the warm sensation spreading down his body. “Uh, thanks,” he muttered, gathering up his things. “I have to go to work...”

“Don’t let me keep you,” Erwin said cheerfully, turning back to his locker. “See you around, Levi.”

“Yeah, sure.” Levi walked away as quickly as he could before Erwin could notice the flush creeping into his cheeks. He’d intended to head to the shop early to do some budgeting work, but instead, he drove home, planning to eat some leftover takeout and hopefully calm himself down with a cold shower. He discarded his clothes and started the water in the shower, heading to the sink to brush his teeth. He paused at the mirror, remembering what Erwin had said. Had Erwin been watching Levi during the class? Admiring his flexibility—the way his body bent? 

Levi’s imagination needed no encouragement. He pictured Erwin leaning over him, perhaps in the sauna after hours, hands mapping his marked skin—the feathers curling around his shoulders and arms, the flowers over his heart, the fish cascading down his side. Bending Levi to explore skin with firm hands and soft lips. Erwin’s breath washing over sensitive places, reverent and warm...

“ _Fuck,_ ” Levi growled, steadying himself with a hand on the sink. He could feel himself growing hard, the images of lips and bare skin and firm muscles still vivid in his mind. It was too much—he closed his eyes and grabbed his dick, imagining Erwin’s hand running down his stomach and stroking him slowly. Holding his wrists above his head to keep him from moving. Dragging his pleasure out until it was unbearable and he was begging, all while praising him with his low, soothing voice and telling him how beautiful he looked like that. 

Levi groaned as he came, clutching the edge of the sink. He opened his eyes slowly, staring at himself in the slowly fogging mirror. His eyes were bright, the flush in his cheeks was spreading down over his chest, and his lips were red from unconsciously biting them. He blinked, righting himself and grabbing some toilet paper to wipe his hands. 

“Fuck,” he muttered again, throwing the wadded paper in the trashcan. The shower was still running—he checked the temperature, then turned up the hot water. There was no use taking a cold shower now. 

*

Something seemed to snap in Levi after his impromptu fantasy session. It felt as if by indulging his imagination, he had given himself permission to unabashedly lust after Erwin—no shame, no self-consciousness. And lust he did.  

He started welcoming the feel of Erwin’s touch in class. He stopped wearing baggy gym clothes, instead favoring soft leggings and tank tops that draped over his torso, displaying as much of his skin as possible. Levi basked in the feeling of Erwin’s firm hands on him, bending his body and brushing, electric, over his skin. 

Hanji noticed, of course. She harassed him about it mercilessly when there were no clients around. 

“Seriously Levi,” she teased as she wiped down the display case for the body jewelry. “You could pop a boner in the middle of a Bridge Pose and it would be less obvious than what you’re doing now.”

Levi rolled his eyes, not looking up from the design he was sketching. 

“Like, do you want me to put in a good word for you or something?” she asked. “I’ve talked to him a few times. There’s probably some way for me to casually slip the fact that you want to have his babies into the conversation.” 

Levi ignored her. She looked like she was going to push it, but a client came in asking for an industrial piercing, and she whisked them off to the back room, leaving him to sketch in peace. 

*

The normal routine quickly became boring, though, and in a fit of mischief, Levi decided to up his game. His form had vastly improved since the first class, and as a result, Erwin had stopped repositioning him quite so much. Dissatisfied with this, Levi began to occasionally let his form slip when Erwin was nearby so that Erwin would have no choice but to fix his pose. 

When the class was in Downward-Facing Dog, he sensed Erwin coming closer and dug his palms into the mat so that his hands would start slipping forward. Erwin immediately bent down next to him. 

“Press your fingers into the mat,” he murmured, lightly touching Levi’s hands. Levi complied, smirking as Erwin moved away, his hands tingling. 

The class after that, Erwin decided to open up the equipment closet, bringing out blocks, straps, bolsters, and other things. 

“We haven’t been doing much work with props, so I though I’d spend part of today going over ways you can modify positions,” he explained to the class. 

Unsurprisingly, Levi found he disliked most of the props. They appeared to be popular with the older students who weren’t extremely limber, but Levi was young, and as Erwin had pointed out, he was quite flexible. Since Hanji still occasionally prodded Levi and grinned knowingly at him whenever he stared at Erwin, he found a better use for the props and began chucking them at her when no one was looking. At the end of the class, everyone immediately crowded towards the equipment room to stash their props and leave. Levi held back, not wanting to get involved in the melee. 

“Ugh, I need to shower,” Hanji declared, sniffing her armpit. “Mind putting my stuff back? There’s always a rush for the showers after class.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Levi replied. Hanji rushed off, leaving him to gather the props in his arms and slowly make his way to the equipment closet. He waited for the crowd to dwindle, quietly watching as Erwin chatted with a few students. The crowd eventually dispersed, and Levi slipped silently into the dimly lit closet with his and Hanji’s equipment. 

“ _Gross_ ,” he grumbled as his eyes adjusted, taking in the equipment his classmates had haphazardly stacked in a rush to leave. He sighed, kneeling down to begin straightening the equipment into something half-acceptable. A shadow fell over him.

“Thank you.”

Levi whipped around, startled, to see Erwin leaning against the doorframe. Erwin smiled his usual gentle smile, coming up next to Levi to straighten a crooked pile of blankets. They worked side by side silently for a few moments. 

“Your form seems to be improving,” Erwin commented after a minute. Levi nodded, keeping his eyes on his work. 

“But...” Erwin glanced at him. “You always seem to have trouble when I’m nearby. In fact, almost exclusively when I’m nearby.”

Levi froze, almost dropping the blocks he’d been stacking. As bold as he’d been lately, the fact that Erwin had noticed what he was doing suddenly made him want to bolt. Would Erwin tell him off? Scold him for acting inappropriately and ask him to not come back to class? He stared straight forward, not daring to meet Erwin’s eyes. The silence lengthened—his pulse rushed in his ears, and his breath felt too loud in the small space. 

“I’m not blind, Levi,” Erwin murmured, turning to face him. Levi met his eyes reluctantly, heart now beating very fast. Erwin reached out, slowly, as if he were approaching a cornered animal. Which was no doubt what Levi looked like at the moment. Erwin’s hand found his wrist and encircled it gently, warm fingers lightly pressing into his pulse point, feeling his heart race.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, stroking Levi’s wrist, his other arm looping carefully around Levi’s waist and pulling him in. “It’s okay.”

Levi suppressed a groan when his body met Erwin’s. He grasped at Erwin’s shirt, and Erwin freed his other hand so he could hold him with both arms. Levi pressed his forehead into Erwin’s chest, hiding his face, and Erwin began to stroke down his back, calm and soothing. Levi’s skin warmed where Erwin touched. 

They stayed like that for a moment, entwined and blessedly uninterrupted. Levi could feel Erwin’s heart under his hand, strong and steady. He breathed deeply, willing his own heartbeat to calm. It slowed gradually as he focused on where Erwin was touching him—the solid lines of his chest pressing, warm, against him. One arm wrapped firmly around his middle, hand grasping his waist. The other hand running up and down his spine, slowing, and coming to rest just under the fall of his hair, cradling the back of his head. 

Levi slowly looked up, meeting Erwin’s eyes in the dim light. Erwin smiled, dipping his head down until Levi could feel his breath feathering against his face. It was intoxicating. Levi slid a hand around the back of Erwin’s neck and pulled—Erwin bent willingly, coming down to meet Levi, who had pushed himself onto the balls of his feet.  

Their lips met softly, unhurried. Erwin moved the hand that had been grasping Levi’s waist, sliding it upward until he was cupping Levi’s face, thumb lightly stroking his cheek. His lips were smooth and warm, moving gently, but with intensity, over Levi’s. He pulled back slightly, just as Levi was running out of breath, reluctantly releasing Levi’s bottom lip. 

Erwin stayed close as they caught their breath, touching his lips to the corner of Levi’s mouth, his cheek, his nose, his forehead, the unobtrusive piercing on his brow...and a shiver ran down Levi’s body when Erwin very gently brushed his lips against the sensitive skin of his eyelids. 

Slowly—very slowly, he moved his face away from Levi’s, and Levi sunk down, taking the weight off his toes. Levi let out a nervous laugh, glancing at the doorway into the thankfully empty studio.  

“Something funny?”

Levi looked up at Erwin, eyes bright. “No. I just...it’s nothing.”

They stood quietly for a moment, comfortable in their closeness. Erwin broke the silence. 

“I do like you, Levi...” he began, looking as if he were trying to think of the right words. Levi’s heart sunk. _I do like you, but we can’t do this. I can’t be with a student. I have a boyfriend._ _I’m not actually gay._

“...But...I’d like to get to know you better." 

“Oh.” Levi blinked, processing Erwin’s words. 

Erwin frowned at his expression. “Is that...not what you want?”

“No, no—” Levi quickly interjected. “That’s—I’d like that.”

“Okay.” Erwin grinned, leaning forward to kiss Levi’s forehead again before moving away. Levi grabbed him before he could get far, kissing him firmly on the lips. 

“Okay.”

*

Hanji had already opened the shop when Levi arrived. 

“You’re late,” she pointed out, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. “I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one.”

Levi shrugged, stashing his stuff behind the counter and going to check the till. Hanji narrowed her eyes. 

“I didn’t see you when I left the gym,” she continued, leaning towards him. “What kept you?”

Levi ignored her, carefully re-counting the cash in the drawer.

“Oh my god.”

Levi finally looked up. 

“What?” he asked, irritated.

“Please tell me you finally had hot gay yoga sex with Erwin in the locker room showers.” 

“Fuck, Hanji. Seriously?” he said. Though that wasn’t a bad idea. Not at all. 

“Dude, I saw you two staring at each other the entire class. What happened.”

He carefully straightened the cash before placing it back in the drawer. His skin still tingled where Erwin had touched him.

“Oh come on,” Hanji pushed. “If you don’t tell me, I’ll just ask Erwin." 

Levi sighed. “He’s making me dinner tomorrow evening.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this fic is already becoming more popular than my domestic fluff. Is it because of the porn I promised? Probably. 
> 
> Enjoy your porn.

It had been a while since Levi actually felt nervous. He and Hanji closed the shop as normal, Hanji continually prodding Levi and giving him unwanted advice, as she had been all day. 

“You don’t have any food allergies, do you?” she asked after she’d returned from cleaning the back room. “Erwin just seems like the kind of guy who would make some weird obscure dish that happens to have that one thing you might be deadly allergic to. And then you’d die. Or maybe you’d just need to go to the ER, and he’d ride in the ambulance with you and hold your hand...”

“Hanji, seriously, shut up,” Levi finally interrupted her. “I’m not allergic to anything. Nothing is going to happen.”

“Okay, but stuff _could_ happen,” Hanji continued, shifting as Levi shooed her away from the counter to disinfect it. “You should shower before you go over. And bring condoms. Like, at least ten condoms.”

“Fucking hell,” Levi said. “First of all, I seriously doubt we’re gonna fuck tonight. And _ten?_ ”

“Yeah, totally,” Hanji said. “Different kinds. Like, bring along a couple magnums because you know he’s packing some serious heat. And some for yourself because he seems like the kind of guy who likes to bottom, too.”

Levi finished wiping the counter. “Okay, we really don’t need to continue this discussion.”

Hanji waved him off, undeterred. “Oooh, bring some lube, too. I mean, he probably has lube, but you can never be too prepared. And some clothes for sleeping over. And your toothbrush." 

“For fuck’s sake, I’m going to his place for _dinner_ , not a two-week camping excursion,” Levi grumbled as he grabbed his keys. Hanji flicked off the lights, and they stepped outside so Levi could lock up.

And if Levi slept over, he would steal one of Erwin’s shirts.

* 

Two hours later, Levi was freshly showered, dressed in dark jeans with a thin cardigan draped over his shirt, and knocking quietly on Erwin’s door. A moment passed—Levi raised his hand to knock again, wondering if Erwin hadn’t heard him, or if he was at the wrong apartment, or if he’d mixed up the time—then the door opened, and Erwin was smiling at him, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. 

“Levi,” he greeted, bending down to brush a kiss against the corner of Levi’s mouth. “Come in. Make yourself at home—I’m just finishing up some stuff in the kitchen.” 

Levi nodded, looking around the front room curiously as Erwin rushed back to the kitchen. The apartment was simply decorated, but not cold or stark. Art hung on the walls, mostly vibrant paintings showing close-up views of leaves and blooming flowers. A comfortable-looking couch faced the TV, and Levi sank onto it, eyeing the handful of possessions sitting on the coffee table. He leaned forward, snagging an ID badge and glancing over it. 

“You’re a physical therapist?” he asked, surprised. 

“Yeah,” Erwin replied, coming around the corner to perch on the arm of the couch. “I work at Memorial.”

“Oh.” Levi studied the ID picture. “I sort of assumed you just worked at the gym.”

Erwin laughed. “I get that a lot. But I just teach the one class twice a week. It hardly pays the bills.”

“So you teach yoga just for kicks?”

“For the most part, yes.” Erwin grinned slyly at Levi. “And I’ve met some incredible people, too. Anyway, come to the table—I’ll bring dinner out.” He turned back to the kitchen, leaving Levi to consider his words, flushing slightly.  

Dinner was way better than it had any right to be. Being more of a pizza-and-burgers kind of person, Levi had regarded the salmon, wild rice, and kale salad with concealed apprehension, but he practically moaned when he bit into the tender, perfectly cooked fish.

“Do you like it?” Erwin asked, hopeful.

“Oh my god,” Levi mumbled around the mouthful of salmon before swallowing. “You’ve ruined me for other food, asshole.”

Erwin grinned. “I’ll just have to cook for you more often then.”

They fell into easy conversation after that. Levi sipped at the white wine Erwin had poured him, allowing the touch of alcohol to ease his nervousness as Erwin asked him about his life. He told Erwin about college, meeting Hanji, and eventually dropping out and opening their own shop. Erwin didn’t bat an eye when he carefully diverted the subject after being asked about his parents, for which Levi was grateful. 

Levi wasn’t one to talk much about himself, so he directed the conversation back to Erwin before long. Erwin happily obliged, telling Levi about his work at the hospital and the places he’d traveled. Levi quickly deduced that Erwin had grown up in a more upper-middle class environment, his parents likely helping pay for his education and travels abroad. He found himself not caring, though, since Erwin’s eyes lit up so beautifully as he described the places he’d been and the countries he still wanted to see. 

Erwin tried to refuse Levi’s help when it came time to clean up after dinner, but Levi adamantly rejected Erwin’s reasoning that he was a guest, easily slipping away from him to collect the dishes and wipe down the table. He eventually had to be dragged out of the kitchen by force, Erwin shooing him into the living room. He relented, deciding to snoop through Erwin’s eclectic movie collection instead while Erwin finished the dishes.

Unsurprisingly, they ended up making out again on Erwin’s couch. Levi moved, slowly, until he was straddling Erwin’s lap, and Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, running a hand up and down his back as he had before. Levi hummed at the touch and stayed perfectly still as Erwin paused to very carefully brush his fingers along the piercings that dotted his ears. Levi quickly grew impatient, though, and he leaned forward to capture Erwin’s lips again. Erwin relented, and his hands came down again to rub Levi’s back again. He pulled away after a minute. 

“You’re carrying a lot of tension in your back,” he commented, his hand still making the slow circuit over Levi’s spine. Levi leaned back appreciatively, almost purring when the heel of Erwin’s hand pressed harder into his muscles. 

“Can I try something?” Erwin asked after a moment. Levi hummed agreeably. Erwin shifted, hands grasping Levi’s hips and pushing, and Levi obligingly slid off his lap. They stood, and Erwin snagged Levi’s hand, leading him into the bedroom. A large bed dominated the space, and Levi eyed it, suddenly wondering if Hanji wasn’t so crazy to suggest stocking up on condoms. Erwin turned on a lamp to bathe the room in a muted glow, then turned back to Levi.

“May I?” he asked, fingering the neckline of Levi’s cardigan. 

Levi swallowed. “Yeah,” he answered, hands coming up to help Erwin undo the buttons and pull the soft fabric from his shoulders, leaving him in a thin shirt. 

“Come on,” Erwin murmured, pulling Levi toward the bed. “Lay down.”

Kicking his shoes off, Levi happily complied, climbing onto the plush bedspread. Erwin grabbed a pillow and laid it next to him, taking his arm to guide him onto his stomach, the pillow elevating his torso slightly so he could rest his head comfortably on the bedspread without twisting it to the side. He peered up at Erwin, who was standing next to the bed, leaning over him. 

Erwin’s hands smoothed down his back, becoming familiar with the contours of his muscles and bones, before settling over the nape of his neck and pressing down. Levi groaned softly as the heel of Erwin’s hand dug into the muscle there, kneading it firmly.  

“Feel good?” Erwin asked, his voice low and soothing. 

“Hmm,” Levi hummed, arching his back to lean into the touch. 

Erwin chuckled. “You probably hunch over a lot when you tattoo people,” he explained, working the muscles until they felt more like putty. “It can build up over time.”

Levi shifted as Erwin moved down to his shoulders. “Yeah...I could feel it. After the first class I took.”

“Really?” Erwin murmured, sounding pleased. 

“Mm. Stupid fucker, making me go all soft and new age—oh.” He groaned as Erwin found a particularly tense spot. 

“Hmm...hang on.” Erwin took his hands off Levi for a moment, much to Levi’s displeasure. Levi felt the bed dip, and then Erwin was settling himself so that he was straddling Levi’s legs, keeping on his knees so Levi wouldn’t have to bear his full weight. 

“Much better,” Erwin said, taking advantage of the better leverage to mercilessly knead the knotted muscle. Levi allowed himself to go limp as Erwin worked over him. His hands were incredibly firm, moving carefully over Levi’s back. Levi shifted, tensing slightly when Erwin moved closer to his ribs. Erwin murmured a quiet apology, his hands gentling, soothing over the sensitive area.  

As the time slipped by, Levi began to grow sleepy, his body slowly descending into deep relaxation. He thought Erwin would stop when he reached Levi’s lower back, but instead, Erwin moved off his legs to knead the back of his thighs. Levi groaned, bending his knees slightly slacken the tension there. Erwin noticed, snagging another pillow and placing it under his shins. 

Erwin moved slowly, eventually making his way to Levi’s calves, then finally, his feet. Levi was too relaxed to jerk when Erwin dug a thumb into his instep, so he simply lay there as Erwin rubbed his soles with large hands that dwarfed his small feet. 

Every part of Levi felt incredibly relaxed. He breathed slowly, deeply, wanting very much to just fall asleep on Erwin’s plush bed. 

“Levi,” Erwin murmured softly, hand stroking down his spine. “Still with me?” 

Levi grumbled incoherently. He felt Erwin’s hands smooth over his back before grasping his arms, carefully turning him onto his back. Dazed, he blinked in the soft light. 

“It’s still early. Would you like to watch a movie?”

Levi fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, squinting in the harsh light of the screen. “Huh. Yeah...that sounds great.”

Erwin insisted Levi choose what to watch, and Levi eventually settled on a charming French film he remembered from his childhood. He tucked himself against Erwin’s side as the opening credits started.

“Do you speak French?” Erwin asked, moving his arm to rest over the top of the couch so Levi could fit more comfortably against him. 

“ _Juste un peu_ ,” Levi murmured. “Enough to get by if I needed to.”

Erwin nodded, turning his attention back to the screen when the subtitles began to flash across it. 

Unsurprisingly, Levi was asleep within ten minutes, lulled by Erwin’s warmth and the soft, familiar soundtrack that accompanied the film. Erwin must’ve not had the heart to disturb him, since he woke near the end of the movie, his head still pillowed on Erwin’s shoulder. Hestretched, chasing the lethargy from his limbs. Erwin smiled down at him. 

“Have a nice nap?” 

Levi hummed, blinking sleepily as Erwin shifted into a different position, probably stiff from staying still enough to not disturb him. 

“You could have moved me.”

Erwin shook his head. “No, it was fine...I didn’t want to wake you.”

The movie ended not long after that, and as it was getting late, Levi decided it was time to head home. He tracked down his cardigan, which he’d left on Erwin’s bed, before heading to the door. 

“I had a good time,” he said, the corner of his mouth pulling up into his version of a smile. “Thank you for dinner. And the massage.”

Erwin laughed. “My pleasure. Would you like to do something again soon?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Levi replied. “Maybe sometime next week?”

“Sounds great.” 

Erwin opened the door, stepping back to let Levi out. Levi lingered in the doorway for a moment, before pushing himself onto the balls of his feet to kiss Erwin. Erwin kissed back with enthusiasm, bending down slightly so Levi wouldn’t strain his neck. They pulled back eventually.  

“Text me when you get home?” Erwin asked, one hand stroking down the side of Levi’s arm. 

“Yeah, sure. Bye,” Levi said, turning quickly before Erwin could see the heat building in his cheeks. 

*

Yoga class was interesting after that. 

Before, Levi had felt as if he were playing a game, and Erwin was his unknowing opponent. Now, they played on the same team. Levi would stare intently at Erwin—when Erwin caught his eyes, instead of glancing away, Levi would lock eyes with him until Erwin had to look away, smiling. Levi also stopped having to feign terrible posture to get Erwin to reposition him, because now, Erwin made a habit of making some minor adjustment to his pose whenever he passed through the back of the studio. His hands would linger on Levi’s body—just for a moment—before slipping away as he moved on. 

Hanji, of course, was delighted by this turn of events. She smirked every time the two of them made eye contact and rolled her eyes whenever Erwin made an unnecessary adjustment to Levi’s pose. Levi ignored her for the most part, and luckily, she didn’t bother him much during work since it was easy to get her on a tangent about something like sterilizing piercing equipment.  

Levi would hang back after class most days, walking with Erwin to the locker room. The first class they had after their dinner, Erwin had some time to spare before he had to go to the hospital. They spent it lounging in the sauna, wearing nothing but their towels. They stole kisses when there was no one walking through the locker room who might see them, the heat penetrating Levi’s muscles until he was so relaxed he felt sleepy again. Erwin noted his lethargy and decided that Levi had had enough heat, especially considering his size—he led Levi out of the sauna and coaxed him into drinking some cool water. After cooling down, Levi toweled off while Erwin took a shower—Levi hated the idea of using the locker room showers, so he wiped the sweat from his skin instead, intending to take a shower when he went home. He dressed quickly and loitered around the locker room until Erwin emerged, towel wrapped low around his waist and dripping wet. Erwin rolled his eyes at Levi’s unabashed staring and shooed him out of the locker room so he could towel off and get dressed in peace. 

Levi went home after that, immediately heading to his own clean, familiar shower. His mind had no trouble creating a vivid scenario for his entertainment—Erwin, naked and wet. Running his hands over himself in the shower. Maybe running his hands over Levi, as well. He regarded his shower wall with appraising eyes, wondering how uncomfortable it would feel for him to be held up against the wet tile by Erwin as he thrusted, wet hair dripping in his eyes.  

He groaned—it was far too easy to fantasize when Erwin was in the equation. He grabbed himself, stroking slowly, imagining Erwin kneeling down in the shower, taking Levi in his mouth as warm water cascaded over them—perhaps grabbing Levi’s hips to steady him, Levi’s hands tangling in his beautiful blond hair, made darker by the water. 

He came easily, hand braced against the shower wall for support. 

*

They had made plans to see each other again, this time deciding to grab dinner in the small, quaint downtown area of the city that was full of little shops and restaurants. After enjoying dinner at one of the tiny cafes that Levi frequented, they meandered around the block, occasionally stopping to look at the shop window displays, enjoying the twinkle lights that had been put into the trees as the holidays approached. The evening quickly grew cold, though, and Levi suggested heading back to his apartment for tea. 

With Levi’s permission, Erwin thumbed through the sketchbook of tattoo designs left on the coffee table while the tea was brewing.  

“These are beautiful,” Erwin murmured as Levi padded into the living room, bearing two steaming mugs. “How long have you been drawing?”

Levi shrugged as he sank next to Erwin on the couch, handing him his tea. “A while, I guess. At least since high school.”

Erwin nodded. “It shows,” he said, carefully closing the sketchbook and placing it back on the table. “Did you design the ones you have?”

“Yeah.” Levi looked down, brushing a hand over the feathers that ended at his forearms, barely peeking out from his pushed-up sleeves. He hesitated. “Would you like to see them?” he finally asked.  

Erwin smiled. “I’d love to.”

“Okay.” Levi set his tea down, sitting up to pull off his sweater. He folded it carefully, then unbuttoned his shirt, placing the clothes neatly on the arm of the couch.  

Erwin’s eyes carefully mapped the marked skin as Levi turned, showing his back. He reached out, hesitantly, to brush over the tattoos. The enormous wings bloomed from Levi’s shoulder blades, each feather painstakingly detailed. Levi shivered as he felt Erwin tracing the path of one wing—instead of folding down his back, the feathers continued onto the backs of his arms, their tips curling around his shoulders and wrapping partway around his upper arms to touch his biceps, the very tips of the wings reaching just past his elbows, creeping onto his forearms.  

“They’re stunning,” Erwin finally said, hushed. His fingers slid delicately over the feathers, leaving a trail of tingling skin in their wake. “Do they mean anything?”

“Yeah,” Levi said, hesitant. “They were my first tattoo. Sorry—they’re a bit...personal...” 

“That’s fine,” Erwin replied quickly, leaning down to kiss the tip of a feather that curled around Levi’s shoulder with warm lips. “I won’t pry.”

Levi let out a breath. “Thank you. Here—” He shifted, turning around so Erwin could see the tattoos on his chest. 

Beautiful pink and white flowers bloomed over his heart, trailing up to his collarbone and ending at his neck. On his right side, a large, vibrant stylized koi swam up his ribs, its tail reaching toward his hipbone and disappearing under his jeans. 

Erwin studied the tattoos, thoughtful, before bending to brush his lips over the blossoms. Levi suppressed a jerk at the warm touch—he reached out, smoothing a hand over Erwin’s hair, and Erwin smiled, lifting his face to kiss him. Levi clutched at Erwin’s shoulders, his hands finding firm muscles as he deepened the kiss. His body was heating quickly—the feel of Erwin’s hands on his bare skin was electric. He broke the kiss, lips moving to Erwin’s ear.  

“Fuck me,” he whispered. 

Erwin stilled. He pulled back, hands sliding up to cup Levi’s face, leaving a tingling trail over his skin in their wake. Levi stared into his eyes, seeing the desire that flickered there. Erwin leaned down, tenderly kissing Levi’s forehead.  

“Come to bed.” 

Levi had to stop himself from scrambling off the couch and dragging Erwin into his bedroom. Instead, he calmly collected their mugs, still shirtless, and placed them on the kitchen counter. Erwin followed slowly behind him, his face serene. 

“I’m clean, but would you like to use a condom?” he asked calmly, leaning against the kitchen entrance. Levi glanced up, his face heating. 

“I’m clean, too, but...yeah. Less messy. I have a few...”

Erwin waved him off. “I brought some,” he explained, reaching around the corner to snag his coat, hand digging into one of the deep pockets and emerging with at least half a dozen packets. Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you think we’ll need that many?”

Erwin grinned at him, mischief sparkling in his eyes. 

“Maybe.”

*

Levi’s bedroom was meticulously clean, like the rest of his apartment. As Erwin looked around the room, Levi went to his nightstand to turn the lamp on and get the lube stashed in the drawer. He tossed it on the bed, turning back to see Erwin beginning to unbutton his shirt. 

“Let me do that,” Levi offered, padding over. His nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons—he pushed the shirt off Erwin’s shoulders, fingers skimming down to grab the hem of Erwin’s undershirt, pushing it up. Erwin pulled it over his head, and Levi’s hands found his stomach, running firmly over his abs, feeling the contours. For weeks he had imagined what it would be like to touch Erwin like this, bare, no clothes or the threat of nearby people catching them, and it was better than he could have ever dreamed. 

Erwin tossed his shirt on the ground, his arms looping around Levi’s back to pull him close, and Levi tucked his face against Erwin’s chest. The soft smell of clean skin—Erwin’s skin—was intoxicating. Levi’s flesh burned where it met Erwin’s, and he slid his arms around Erwin’s waist to bring them closer, their chests pressed together. 

They stayed like that for a moment, Levi breathing in Erwin’s scent, before Erwin pulled back, keeping his eyes on Levi as he slowly undid his pants and pushed them down. Levi stepped back and sat on the bed, watching appreciatively. Once Erwin stepped out of his pants, he kicked them aside and turned to Levi. Levi leaned forward, beckoning—Erwin came to him, and Levi hooked his fingers into the band of his underwear and slowly pulled it down. He took a long look at the impressive sight before him before glancing up at Erwin, who grinned at him. 

“Problem?”

Levi narrowed his eyes. “We’re gonna use up all my lube.”

Erwin laughed, stepping out of his underwear and kneeling in front of Levi so that they were at eye level. 

“I’ll buy you some more,” he promised, kissing Levi briefly before sliding his hands down to undo his jeans. He grasped the waistband and slowly pulled them down while Levi leaned back, resting his elbows on the bed and taking deep breaths to steady himself as desire settled in his abdomen. Erwin tossed Levi’s jeans to the side, coming back for his underwear. Levi wondered, belatedly, if he should warn Erwin, but before he could, Erwin had placed a kiss on his hipbone and tugged his underwear off. He paused. 

“...I really shouldn’t be surprised,” Erwin finally said. Levi smirked, but it quickly faded when Erwin reached up to gently touch the barbell. He hummed appreciatively.  

“Did it hurt?” Erwin asked, curious, twisting the end slightly. Levi suppressed a groan, squirming as the sensation registered. 

“I got a metal rod stabbed through my dick, what do you think?”

Erwin finally stopped playing with the sensitive piercing, standing up to climb on the bed. Levi watched him and slid back until they were facing each other. Erwin brushed a hand over Levi’s side before pulling him close, skin against skin. 

“So how do you want to do this? Do you want me on my stomach or...” Levi trailed off, his fingers tracing absentminded circles over Erwin’s heart. Erwin smiled, snagging Levi’s hand and squeezing it. 

“Slowly. I want to do this slowly,” he murmured, his voice low, before leaning down to kiss Levi. “Lay back on the pillows. I’d like to touch you.” 

Levi shivered, complying.

“Comfortable?” Erwin asked as Levi settled against the pillows. 

“Yeah.”

“Good. Bear with me—I want to try something.”

Levi nodded, and Erwin moved closer, cupping Levi’s face for a moment before sliding his hands up into his hair. Levi groaned and leaned his head into the touch as Erwin massaged his scalp, fingers reaching the crown of his head. It felt amazing. Erwin’s hands gentled after a minute, rubbing softly, before disentangling themselves and smoothing Levi’s hair, coming to rest on the back of his skull to cradle his head.  

Levi blinked at Erwin, who smiled down at him before smoothing over his forehead with one hand, gently massaging the spot between Levi’s brows with the pad of his thumb. Levi hummed.

“You did this the first time I came to your class,” he murmured, relaxing his brow.  

“I remember.” Erwin kissed the spot tenderly before moving down, his lips trailing over Levi’s nose, his mouth, his chin, until he settled again at Levi’s throat. He peppered little kisses over Levi’s neck, hand gently stroking over his Adam’s apple. Levi shifted—the skin there was more sensitive than he realized, and Erwin’s touch was electrifying. 

Erwin moved slowly, thoroughly. He explored Levi’s chest next, stroking down his sternum and kissing the skin there, glancing up at Levi’s face for a moment before laving his tongue over a nipple. Levi jerked at the sensation, letting out a soft sound. 

“Do you like that?” Erwin asked, his breath feathering over Levi’s skin. 

Levi nodded, biting his lip as Erwin did it again. Goosebumps formed on his arms as Erwin gently blew on the wet skin. He didn’t linger there too long, though, sliding down the bed until he could kiss and nuzzle Levi’s stomach. His hand moved to trace Levi’s ribs, and Levi twitched. 

“Tickles,” he muttered, brushing his hand over his ribs as if to chase the sensation away. 

“Sorry.” Erwin kissed the spot apologetically. He worked his way down, Levi squirming as he approached more sensitive areas. He could feel Erwin’s breath brushing, oh so warm, over his skin. Erwin’s hands slid down and gently stroked over Levi’s thighs, coaxing his legs apart. Levi could feel his pulse begin to quicken as Erwin’s touch disappeared for a moment while he settled himself between Levi’s legs, propping himself up on his elbows. 

He mouthed carefully along the inside of Levi’s thigh, eventually moving one of Levi’s slender legs over his shoulder for better access. Levi clutched at the bedspread—he could feel the heat build in him, his arousal steadily growing, Erwin’s touch feeling more intense as the minutes passed. 

Finally— _finally_ Erwin stopped ignoring Levi’s most sensitive parts and gently began to explore him with his mouth. Levi stilled, having to repress the urge to come on the spot. Erwin rubbed his cheek against him before carefully pressing kisses to the delicate, highly sensitive skin.   

Levi moaned embarrassingly loud, arching up, as Erwin began to kiss and nuzzle. He fought the urge to squeeze Erwin’s head between his thighs, instead letting Erwin hold his legs apart while he squirmed at the teasing. He groaned as Erwin pulled back, gently disentangling himself from Levi’s thighs and climbing up the bed to take Levi in his arms again. 

“Asshole,” Levi muttered, hitching a leg over Erwin’s hip, trying to find friction. “Finish what you started.” 

“Oh, I intend to,” Erwin replied, kissing Levi firmly before moving away again. “Lay on your stomach.”

Levi complied quickly. Erwin quietly regarded his naked, stretched out form before grasping his hips and pulling them up. He grabbed a thick pillow and slid it under Levi’s abdomen to support him. Erwin moved down the bed, hand smoothing down Levi’s back, briefly squeezing his bottom before continuing over his legs. 

“Now you’re just being mean,” Levi grumbled as Erwin grasped his ankle, lifting his foot up to press a kiss to the sole. “I’m not getting any younger over here.”

“Patience,” Erwin murmured, moving to the other foot. “I don’t want to rush this.”

Levi squirmed. “Please.”

Erwin paused. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked, his voice low. Levi shivered at his tone.  

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Erwin slid up between Levi’s legs, parting his thighs. Levi’s breath quickened as he felt Erwin massaging his cheeks before gently spreading them. 

“Did you shower before dinner?” he asked, his thumb stroking over sensitive skin.  

“Uh, yeah...why—Jesus fuck!” Levi jerked when he felt the warm pad of Erwin’s tongue swipe over him. He lay in utter shock for a moment before finding his voice. 

“That’s— _fuck_ —unhygienic,” he choked out as Erwin did it again, slowly this time. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

Levi contemplated the sensation. 

“...No,” he finally decided, burying his face in the bedspread as Erwin continued. 

It felt good—Erwin’s warm tongue moving wetly over such sensitive skin. Erwin licked at him until he finally relaxed, his body loosening as he grew accustomed to the highly intimate touch. Erwin paused after a while.

“Are you going to fall asleep on me again?” he asked, amused. 

“Fuck you,” Levi muttered, his voice muffled by the bedspread. He heard shifting and felt the bed dip, then the distinctive snap alerted him to Erwin opening the bottle of lube. 

A moment later, he felt slick fingers gently prodding at him, spreading the lube. Finally. He groaned, fisting his hands in the bedspread as Erwin slowly worked a finger inside him. The lube was cold compared to Erwin’s tongue, but it gradually warmed the longer Erwin worked. He was incredibly gentle, careful not to rush as he moved his finger in and out, stopping momentarily to get more lube. His finger pushed in again, curling down, searching. 

Levi moaned softly when Erwin found what he was looking for and pressed down firmly to massage the spot. The sensation shot through him, making him jerk. Erwin paused, placing a hand on Levi’s lower back to steady him before he continued. Soon after that, Levi felt Erwin gently working a second finger into him, waiting patiently for him to relax before pushing it in all the way. 

The stretch felt amazing—Levi squirmed, trying to push back on Erwin’s fingers, and was rewarded when Erwin saw what he wanted and pressed in further. Erwin began to spread his fingers as he gently pulled them partway out before pushing them back in, and after a few minutes of gentle stretching, he started to carefully ease another finger in. 

It was almost too much. The slide of Erwin’s fingers, the stretch, the sensation that jolted through him when Erwin’s fingertips rubbed inside him just right...it continued for several minutes, bringing him to the edge and holding him there—intense, but not enough to push him over. Levi groaned when the feeling vanished as Erwin carefully slipped his fingers out, wiping them on his stomach and grabbing a condom. He tore open the packet and rolled it on carefully while Levi turned slightly to watch.  

“Here—” Erwin murmured, crawling up and grasping Levi’s arm to roll him onto his back. He kissed Levi briefly, then lifted his hips to slide the pillow under him. Pouring a generous amount of lube into his palm, he spread it over himself before crawling back to Levi. He looked up, their eyes meeting.  

“Please tell me if it’s painful. I don’t want to hurt you,” he said.

Levi nodded, heart pounding as he bent his knees and spread his legs further apart, and then Erwin was nudging into him in shallow thrusts.

“ _Oh_ ,” Levi sighed, arching up as Erwin slowly worked his way inside. When he was all the way in, Erwin bent down carefully to kiss Levi, sliding one arm under him to bring their bodies closer together. Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin’s hips. 

“Move. Please,” he begged. Erwin happily complied—he pulled out halfway before pushing in with a slow, powerful roll of his hips. Levi cried out, his nails digging into Erwin’s back. Erwin continued to go slowly, his movements fluid, as he pressed kisses to Levi’s jaw. 

Levi writhed and arched as Erwin’s thrusts gradually deepened, his strength apparent in the way his muscles tensed and flexed every time he rolled his hips. There was no part of Levi that wasn’t pressed to Erwin—his legs encircling Erwin’s waist, their hips pushed together, Erwin's abdomen rubbing against his leaking dick, chests brushing with every thrust, Erwin’s arms under him, supporting him, and Erwin’s lips brushing every inch of his face. As they moved together, Levi wondered how long it had taken Erwin to perfect his powerful, limber body. He also wondered if there were any yoga poses good for sex. The idle thoughts were wiped from his mind, though, when Erwin’s thrusts became faster, pounding into him almost roughly. He moaned loudly, too caught up in the moment to be embarrassed, when Erwin stilled, burying his face in Levi’s neck as he came. 

Erwin lay there for a moment, propped on his elbows to not crush Levi, before pulling out and sitting up to quickly slipping the condom off, tying the end and tossing it aside. He sank down, sucking lightly on the inside of Levi’s thigh, before looking up at him. 

“May I?” he asked. Levi nodded, not trusting his voice. He threw his head back when Erwin took him in his mouth, sliding his tongue lightly over the piercing. Erwin’s mouth was warm and wet, and Levi had to stop himself from accidentally gagging Erwin by thrusting. Erwin grasped Levi’s hips as he pulled off momentarily, licking gently around the barbell before reaching up to twist it lightly. That was enough for Levi—he moaned as he came on his stomach, Erwin placing wet kisses along his thighs as his body calmed. 

Levi lay there for a moment, catching his breath, before he sat up and grabbed Erwin’s face, kissing him hard. Erwin kissed him back, cupping the back of his head. They pulled apart after a moment, their foreheads still pressed together as they caught their breath.  

“Was that all right?” Erwin asked, hand stroking down Levi’s nape.

“Jesus Christ, are you shitting me?” Levi replied, pulling back. “You’ve ruined me for sex now, too. How do you expect me to fuck anyone else after your tantric sex bullshit?”

Erwin laughed, kissing Levi again. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to settle for having sex with me.”

*

They showered soon after that, at Levi’s request. He wanted to stay on the bed with Erwin, but even pressed against Erwin’s warm body, he had gotten cold as his body came down from its high, and the unclean feeling was too great to ignore. They took turns standing under the hot water and washing each other, which quickly morphed into exploring one another’s wet bodies with curious hands. 

Levi seemed to have a fascination with Erwin’s back, and Erwin was happy to sate his curiosity, letting him run his slender hands over him, feeling muscle move under skin as Erwin shifted his arms to wash the sweat from his hair.  

They got out of the shower before their hands became too wrinkly from the water. Levi quickly bundled himself in a large towel, feeling the heat already escaping him—it had grown somewhat cold in the apartment as the night progressed. Erwin noticed and wrapped a towel around himself before gently drying Levi’s hair to ward off the chill. Levi closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as Erwin carefully rubbed his scalp with a towel. 

After they’d dried and dressed, it wasn’t quite late enough to contemplate sleep, so they curled up with blankets on Levi’s couch to watch TV. Erwin eventually ended up stretched across the couch, his back against the armrest and Levi tucked between his legs, resting against his chest. They cuddled until Levi grew restless, rearranging himself so he could nuzzle against Erwin’s neck, occasionally licking and biting at the clean skin. 

“You’re going to give me a hickey,” Erwin pointed out as Levi sucked lightly on his skin. 

“Good,” Levi murmured, soothing over the spot with his tongue. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t fallen asleep on me again. I thought the sex would wear you out,” Erwin said. 

Levi pulled back, raising an eyebrow. “It would take a lot more sex than that to put me to sleep.”

Erwin grinned. “Is that a challenge?”

*

As it turned out, it took having sex exactly three times to completely exhaust Levi. 

The second time, Erwin pinned him against the living room wall before they could make it to the bedroom, holding him up carefully while Levi wrapped his arms and legs around him and clung to him as he slowly thrusted. Erwin carried him to the bed afterward so they could lay close together, softly touching and talking as their bodies calmed.  

The third time, Levi enthusiastically accepted Erwin’s offer to bottom, taking him on his hands and knees. It took him longer to come, worn out as he was, but Erwin didn’t seem to mind, moaning as Levi drove his hips forward. Levi reveled in the fact that got to see Erwin, who was always so composed and confident, lose himself in pleasure, flushing and crying out when Levi touched him just right. The sight of Erwin panting and fisting the sheets spurred Levi’s orgasm, and he quickly pushed at Erwin until he rolled onto his back. He settled between Erwin’s thighs and finished him off with a sloppy blowjob.  

Levi was absolutely drained after that. Erwin was worn out, too, but another perk of his healthy lifestyle seemed to be that he had a lot more stamina than a normal person. He ended up practically carrying Levi to the bathroom after Levi insisted on washing up a bit. While Levi brushed his teeth, one hand braced on the sink to steady himself, Erwin wet a washcloth with warm water and cleaned him up. He rinsed the cloth afterward and used it to wipe himself down. 

Levi spit into the sink. “That’s gross—just get another washcloth,” he grumbled, eyeing Erwin with distaste as he rinsed off his toothbrush. 

Erwin paused. “Levi, my dick was in your mouth five minutes ago. I think we can share a washcloth.”

Levi wrinkled his nose, turning back to the sink to rinse with water. They were silent after that, Erwin stealing some of Levi’s mouthwash before they made their way back into the bedroom. 

“You can stay over if you want,” Levi mumbled after they settled themselves back on the bed, twined together under the blankets.  

Erwin kissed his forehead. “I’d love to.”

Erwin opted to sleep in his T-shirt and underwear, as he hadn’t brought any spare clothes, and there was no chance he’d fit into anything of Levi’s. Levi was too exhausted to bother with clothes, so Erwin dug in his dresser until he found a soft shirt and pajama pants, carefully rolling Levi so he could slip them on him. 

Levi scrambled back under the covers, shivering, as soon as Erwin was finished. Shaking his head, Erwin slid between the sheets next to him and wrapped his arms around Levi’s small form. Levi fell asleep almost immediately, and Erwin soon followed suit. 

* 

Levi woke the next morning, too warm, and tucked against Erwin’s chest. He stretched, and Erwin cracked his eyes open, momentarily hugging him tighter before loosening his hold. 

“Morning,” Erwin murmured sleepily, yawning. Levi squirmed, shifting until he could kick the blankets away from him. He hummed, burrowing himself further into Erwin’s chest. They could have stayed like that for a long time if Levi’s stomach hadn’t chosen that moment to growl loudly. Erwin started to laugh, jostling them both, and Levi almost growled, shoving him away.  

“Asshole,” he grumbled, stiffly clambering out of the bed. He groaned as he stood, the soreness loudly making its presence known. 

“Feeling okay?” Erwin asked, sliding off the bed next to him and stretching his arms toward the ceiling.   

“Ugh...I think I overexerted myself last night,” Levi muttered, turning and tiredly bunting his head against Erwin’s chest. Erwin’s arms came around him, one hand firmly rubbing his back. They stood like that for a moment before Erwin pulled back. 

“You’ll feel better if you move around a bit and eat. Would you like me to make breakfast?” he offered. 

Levi shook his head. “Nah...I think I’m just gonna have a bowl of cereal,” he decided. “You’re welcome to have some...or if you wanna get going, that’s fine, too.” 

Erwin smiled. “I’d love to stay.” 

They ended up on the couch, Levi scarfing his breakfast down hungrily and Erwin lazily stirring a spoon through the cereal Levi had poured him. 

“I don’t think I’ve had cereal with this much sugar in it since I was a kid,” he commented, carefully spooning some more into his mouth. 

“Really?” Levi replied, mouth full. “Oh, you probably eat that healthy shit. Bet you miss the good stuff.”

Erwin laughed. “I like my healthy shit.”

Levi went back for another helping since he was absolutely ravenous. He leaned against Erwin as he ate, making a content noise when Erwin began to rub his shoulders. 

“Can I ask you something?” Erwin said, breaking the silence. 

“Uh, sure.”

“When did you get that piercing?”

Levi snorted. “Of all the things you could ask me...” he muttered. “It was a few years ago. Hanji did it.”

“Ah,” Erwin replied, pressing his thumbs into the nape of Levi’s neck to work out the tension there. “You know, Hanji told me a lot about you before you started coming to class.”

Levi stilled. “What did she tell you?”

“Oh, this and that. She said she worked with a hot friend she thought I’d like. And then a week later, you showed up in my class.”

Levi groaned, leaning back into Erwin’s chest. 

“What is it?” Erwin asked, looping his arms around Levi’s middle.

“That fucker,” Levi swore, twisting so he could look at Erwin. “She told me I should go to yoga with her because she had a hot instructor.”

Erwin stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. 

“I think...we may have been set up,” he admitted, still chuckling. “Quite literally.”

Levi shook his head. “Goddammit,” he muttered, shifting so he could grab his phone off the coffee table and typing a quick message to Hanji. 

_I’m going to kill you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they sexed happily ever after.
> 
> For anyone interested, Erwin was trying to help open Levi's chakras before they had sex. Because he's a huge new age dork. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
